The present invention relates to a system for hanging clothing in a manner such that the hangers holding the pre-hung clothing, when shipped from a manufacturer of the clothing to a retailer, in bulk, will not fall off the support rod for the hangers and, in addition, the hangers can be easily placed on the clothing rods in the retail establishment for displaying the clothing for sale, in the usual manner.
More specifically, manufacturers of clothing, for example, dresses, blouses, skirts, etc. ship large quantities of pre-hung clothing, i.e., already on hangers, in cartons to the retail establishments which have purchased the clothing for ultimate resale to retail customers. The bulk shipping of the pre-hung clothing is, upon receipt by the retail establishment, removed from the carton and immediately placed on the clothing rods in the retail establishment for display and sale purposes. The present invention thus allows for pre-hung clothing to be shipped and, in addition, eliminates the otherwise present possibility of the hangers and clothing falling off the support rod, during shipping, and being received in a creased condition and in disarray.
Manufacturers of clothing are often required to ship their finished clothing products in a pre-hung fashion. That is, the retail establishments which purchase the garments, in bulk, require that the garments be received on hangers which can then be easily placed on the horizontal extending clothing support rods in the retail establishments for ultimate display and sale purposes to the consuming public. In this manner, the retailer doesn't receive the garments in a folded condition and then spend time placing the garments on hangers before hanging the garments for sale.
The manufacturers of the clothing have, heretofore, in order to deliver pre-hung garments, placed their garments on ordinary hangers, which hangers have then been placed on horizontal support rods in cartons. The cartons, after being filled with the bulk goods, are then sealed and delivered to the retailers. Upon receipt, the retailers have, heretofore, opened the cartons with the intention of removing the pre-hung clothing and immediately placing the pre-hung garments on the retail store's clothing support rods.
The prior method of shipping pre-hung clothing, just described, suffers from several disadvantages. Since the cartons, full of clothing, are handled by shippers in an often cavalier or careless fashion, the cartons have been turned in many directions, i.e., they are not always maintained with the proper top side facing up and, therefore, the hangers, with the clothing, frequently become dislodged from the horizontal hanger support rods of the carton. Thus, when the cartons are opened by the retail establishments, many of the garments, while still on the hangers, are not on the horizontal hanger support rods but, rather, are in total disarray on the floor of the carton. Obviously, this is a result to be avoided since it results in creased clothing, difficultly in transferring the pre-hung garments from the carton to the retailer's hanger support rods and, in addition, causes the previously sized and sorted garments to be in total disarray, thereby necessitating a resorting of the garments prior to being hung on the retailer's hanger support rods. Thus, maintaining the hangers on the carton support rod, during shipping, is a desirable result.